


Woo me, Jerk.

by ElStark



Series: Stucky Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Buck wants to woo Steve even if they're already together, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seriusly fluff at its purest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short, concentrated fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woo me, Jerk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlesdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/gifts).



> My first Stucky fic ever. :'D

“You guys doing okay?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, we’re slowly trying to get used to the..” he frowned trying to come up with the right word, “ _Normalcy_.” He said in the end with a little shrug.

Nat gave him one of her tread mark crooked smiles and nodded, “Yeah, I get it.”

“Hey, Romanoff.” Bucky saluted, as he poked his head in front of the laptop camera so that she could see him.

“Barnes.” Nat greeted back with an amused expression, “Well,” she said after a beat, leaning back on her chair, “I’ll leave you two at your well-deserved _normalcy,_ then.”

Steve nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips as he too leaned back on the back of the couch, “See you soon Nat.”

She cocked her head to a side and nodded once, “See you.”

Once he closed the video call, Bucky dropped heavily on the couch by his side, a thoughtful look on his face. “Man, the world has changed.” He declared.

Steve’s eyes softened as he looked at him, “Yeah.. It has.”

“I mean.” Bucky started, “Now, not only we have phones that we can carry around, but we can also see people’s faces even if they are miles and miles away!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” Steve said shrugging, playing it off, but only half succeeding when a smile made its way on his lips anyway.

Bucky narrowed his eyes, “The way you said it, it’s like you don’t think it’s cool.”

“Well,” Steve said looking thoughtful. “If you ask me, I still prefer letters.” He confessed. “There’s something to them that you can’t have with phones or video calls… It’s just not the same.”

When he looked at Bucky’s face, it was him that had the fond expression this time, even if laced with an amused glint. “Oh, Stevie. Want me to write you some love letters, maybe?”

“Please.” Steve scoffed, trying to hide his blush and failing miserably.

“Oh, but you want to, don’t you?” Bucky poked relentlessly, and even played dirty as he climbed on Steve’s lap and dropped a kiss on his nose. “I wouldn’t mind.” He said snaking his arms around Steve’s neck. “In fact, I _want_ to. I haven’t wooed you properly.”

Steve snorted. “You don’t need to woo me.” He said raising his eyebrows. “I’m already yours.”

Bucky shook his head and bumped his forehead with Steve’s. “Shut up, and make me woo you, _Punk_.”

Steve sighed heavily as if it cost him immensely, “Fine. _Woo_ _me_ , _Jerk_.” And then, because he was a sap, added. “Whatever you want.”

He didn’t mind the fact that his boyfriend did, in fact, call him _Sap_ as soon as he said it, because the happy smile that he got right afterwards was worth that and even more.

* * *

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ [Tumblr ](http://the-mess-sterek-left-behind.tumblr.com/)*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
